


Fleeting Memories

by Zerrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: ff_land, Drabble, Gen, Memories, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times Squall would look over to Dincht or Almasy and almost join in with their banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'silver' for the drabble competition on FF_Land.

The light plays off the Revolver’s silver edge as Squall painstakingly cleans the many components. While he hasn’t had it long, already the weapon feels like an old friend. 

Friends. He pauses. What was that like? 

There were times he’d look over to Dincht or Almasy and almost join in with their banter. Always, he’d hold his tongue, and the false feelings of camaraderie would pass. 

No, Squall decides as he wipes a cloth over his gunblade. Comrades and friends only serve as burdens. It’s a weakness he doesn’t want.

The only _friend_ a SeeD cadet needs is his weapon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fleeting Memories [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624774) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
